Commercially available pet foods, e.g., cat food, include compositions specially formulated to address many different nutritional needs. These include, for example, formulations designed for different breed types, sizes and body conditions. They also include formulations designed to address the nutritional needs of animals in the different stages of their life cycle. Despite the availability of such pet food formulations, however, there is a need to develop formulations and methods to address other aspects of an animal's health.
Nootropic agents are known in the art, and generally include drugs and compounds which improve cognative and neurologic development. Although nootropic agents have been used for many years, some of the agents are toxic or expensive to use in food products. Thus, it is desirable to develop compositions and methods which may aid in neurologic development of animals without increasing costs for manufacturing. Preferably, compositions containing materials which are readily available in the art may be utilized to improve neurologic development, however, specific formulations need to be developed before their advantages may be realized and appreciated.